My Obsession Part 2: Lust for Vengeance
by Spunky0ne
Summary: As Byakuya and Sousuke welcome their second child, odd things begin to happen. Coincidence? Or is this the beginning of someone's idea of revenge?...yaoi, mpreg...Aizen/Byakuya, Haru/Tetsuya


**My Obsession Part 2: Lust for Vengeance**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Unwedded Bliss**

Byakuya woke to the feeling of a velvet tongue teasing his lips and the hard pressure of his lover's morning erection heating one soft, inner thigh. He instinctively spread his legs wider without opening his eyes, sighing contentedly as he was rewarded for the effort with the warm caress of a searching hand that created pleasant friction and made his heart quicken.

"Sousuke," he breathed sleepily, breathing in their warm, mingled scents and feeling a strong reaction in his hungry loins.

"Ah, as always, he is up before the sun, ne?" Aizen Sousuke teased, nipping at a soft earlobe, then starting a slow exploration of the clan leader's soft, pale throat, "but I have heard this is a sign of high intelligence and the presence of a more adventurous soul."

Byakuya chuckled softly, catching his breath as the hand caressing his nether region gradually became more amorous.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm," Aizen sighed, seeking his smiling mouth and plundering it shamelessly.

"I suppose you must be right about the adventurous part," the noble mused, "How much more adventurous, reckless even, does it get than being Aizen Sousuke's lover?"

"Not much," Aizen laughed softly, his hand leaving off its lusty pursuits for a moment to gently rub Byakuya's swollen belly, "but I suppose being made my spouse would be more so, wouldn't it?"

"That is true," Byakuya agreed, his hand settling on Aizen's where it rested on his abdomen, "though we are not married yet."

"And whose fault is that?" Aizen teased, smirking, "You fainted in my arms during our first attempt and that horrid storm disrupted our second. And each delay meant we had to spend months again making new arrangements."

"It does seem that our customs do complicate things."

"Yes, and now you are caught between being scandalously pregnant whilst being wed and being scandalously unwed when this one is born...although we already have one child out of wedlock anyway."

"The circumstances of Amaya's birth are..."

"I know," Aizen said, stopping him with a melting kiss, "though I don't know why you worry about all of this. You are beautiful always, and even more beautiful, filled inside with our progeny."

"Not to mention that we are technically married," Byakuya added, "We only need to complete the clan wedding as a formal acceptance."

"Which we will do in a few days, provided nothing else decides to interfere."

"You mean, like this little one deciding to make an early entrance into the world?" Byakuya mused, shaking his head and patting his belly affectionately.

"I wouldn't put it past this one," Aizen agreed slyly, "After all, he...or she is the child of a man inclined to live by his own rules."

"Although he traded that brash and reckless way for the more lovely comforts of home and family, did he not?" Byakuya reminded him.

The noble's smile faded slightly.

"You do not regret that decision, do you, Sousuke?" he asked, more softly, "I wonder sometimes if you mightn't have been happier..."

"What? Rotting in that prison?" Aizen asked, arching an eyebrow, "Or being corrupted by that insidious abomination that I created? No, this is a much more worthy existence that I have now with you, my love."

"I am glad," Byakuya replied, sinking more deeply into his arms and making a soft sound of approval as the other man's hand returned to his nether region and resumed its explorations there.

"Oh!" Byakuya moaned happily, moving with his lover's hand to increase the pleasant sensations, "Ah, Sousuke!"

The two men sat up and Byakuya slid onto his brown-eyed lover's lap, rubbing against him and making soft, erotic exclamations as Aizen's blazing mouth heated his throat until it flushed and his fingers invaded and carefully prepared the noble for their joining. Aizen brought their bodies together very slowly, watching Byakuya's usually solemn features grow affectionate, then amorous, then deeply aroused. His breath shortened and his chest heaved softly and he emitted light, breathy sounds of growing pleasure.

The sounds Aizen made were deeper and more aggressive, something akin to soft growls that sent light shivers up and down Byakuya's spine as the elder shinigami made love to him. Aizen's commanding hands wrapped around the noble's soft, round bottom, squeezing and encouraging the strong undulating motion of his hips. His devilishly hot and skillful lips and tongue treasured Byakuya's sensitive flesh, amplifying the already intense pleasure of their joining until finally, it overwhelmed him.

Byakuya surrendered with a deep, moaning gasp to the beautiful shudders of orgasm reeling as he felt the resulting quiver that passed through his lover and the intense heat as he was filled inside and left, panting and smiling, held tightly in Aizen's possessive arms and being kissed to within an inch of his sanity.

"You look very content, my love," the elder shinigami whispered in his flushed ear, setting off another round of hard, biting kisses as their sated bodies slowly recovered.

"I am content," Byakuya sighed, "We are a family...you, me, Amaya and this little one as well."

"Yes," Aizen agreed, "That is a comfort I thought was beyond me."

"And you are sure that you do not miss serving as a taicho? Your powers have been returned. You certainly could..."

"We have been over this before," Aizen said, shaking his head firmly, "I have no interest in that, much less could I command the respect of a division after what happened. You understand this."

"Yes. I just wonder how you will not get bored, suffering the tedious customs of a noble family."

"I don't find the expectations too taxing, and I am most certainly not bored. I have business connections in the living world that keep me occupied when you are away, so all is well."

"That is good," Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing in the other man's embrace, "Forgive me for saying so, but I think that we have had our share of dangers. I should be pleased not to have our life disrupted by any more of that."

"I very much agree."

"Good. Then, we shall just enjoy the peace and contentment here...at least until this little one is born. If this child is anything like his or her sibling, I think we're in for another kind of adventure altogether."

"Yes."

The two looked up as a gentle tapping sounded on the bedroom door.

"Enter," Byakuya answered.

The door opened and two male attendants entered the room, one carrying a breakfast tray and the other holding a happily babbling baby girl.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama. Good morning Aizen-sama," the young men greeted them.

"Torio, Akio," Byakuya greeted them, taking the baby from the younger of the two brothers while Aizen accepted the breakfast tray from Torio.

"Did she sleep better last night?" Byakuya inquired, accepting a prepared bottle from his attendant and slipping the nipple into his daughter's hungry, complaining mouth.

The girl quieted instantly and began to drink, her dark eyes blinking as they looked up into Byakuya's.

"She seemed to, after some warm milk and that walk in the gardens you took with her," Torio reported, "She did wake up once but only looked around a bit, then went back to sleep quickly."

"Good. I am glad to hear that."

Byakuya continued to focus his attention on the baby, while Aizen sat with the breakfast tray on his lap, taking bites and offering mouthfuls to his preoccupied lover. By the time the baby's bottle was empty, her fathers had also finished their meal. Byakuya set their daughter in Aizen's waiting arms, then rose and moved into the dressing area, where Torio quickly dressed him in his shihakushou and haori, then combed out his silken hair and set the pale ornaments in place.

"Ah, now that is the lovely Squad Six taicho I know and burn passionately for," Aizen said appreciatively.

"Do not try to lure me," Byakuya said warningly, narrowing his eyes, "I am determined to be on time to work. If I am not, then how can I expect anyone else to be there on time?"

"Oh, you are ever the good role model," Aizen chuckled, standing and teasing his lips with a warm kiss of farewell, "I never burdened myself like that."

"But then, much of the time, you weren't the one in control, ne?" Byakuya replied, arching an eyebrow.

Touchè, my love," Aizen said, smirking and kissing him again, "Need I thank you, once more, for freeing me?"

"You thank me every time you touch me," Byakuya said, more softly, wrapping his arms around Aizen and gently trapping their daughter between them, "Every time you kiss me, hold me close to you, make love to me. Every time you smile at our Amaya and kiss her forehead, telling her she is beautiful and that you love her. You are very clear about how thankful you are, Sousuke. And you are welcome."

"Oh, now you have me in the mood again," Aizen said seductively, "Akio, will you please take Amaya for her morning stroll in the gardens?"

"Yes, of course, Aizen-sama."

"No," Byakuya said sternly, "There is no way that you are...!"

Byakuya found himself breathless at how swiftly he was taken off his feet and swept back onto their bed.

"At least close the doors, you fool!" Byakuya snapped angrily as the other man tore his clothes away and attacked the soft, pale flesh beneath them, "Anyone could see!"

"I _want_ them to see!" Aizen hissed, holding his furious lover down and kissing his seething mouth until his scowl disappeared and he began to respond.

_He always does this to me! I cannot resist him when he is like this. All I want is to surrender...to give in and let him have his way with me endlessly! All of the dark things fade away while he is inside me...Sousuke!_

"You stopped fighting me," Aizen observed, admiring the noble's more complacent expression, "Good. You know how much good it does to defy me."

"Defy _you_?" Byakuya repeated, looking back at the other man in challenge, "I think you forget who this clan's leader is!"

"Oh, not at all," Aizen laughed, nipping at his lips playfully, "I just very much enjoy making the most powerful leader in the history of the noble clans moan and thrash about so scandalously, then scream my name. Your voice sounds so erotically beautiful in orgasm, my love! The sound alone..."

"_Will _you stop?" Byakuya snapped, his gray eyes flashing.

"No!" Aizen said, plunging into his body so suddenly it left his gasping, "Never, my love. I will _never_ stop doing this to you!"

"Sousuke!" Byakuya cried, pushing against his lover's chest and groaning as a flicker of pain flashed across his face.

Instantly, Aizen withdrew and pulled the noble into his arms.

"Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No, you fool!" Byakuya panted, sweat breaking out on his forehead, "It is just..._time_!"

"Time...you mean...?"

"Yes!" the noble gasped, grabbing his midsection as it started to glow softly, "P-please call for Unohana taicho, quickly!"

"Torio!" Aizen called.

The attendant appeared immediately, wearing a worried look.

"What is it, Aizen-sama?"

"Please bring Unohana taicho. Byakuya is going to have our baby."

"Yes, sir!" Torio said excitedly, flash stepping away.

"Oh! I do not know if I can wait," Byakuya said, looking alarmed, "It feels...S-sousuke!"

Aizen took up a position behind him, curling his arms around the noble and rubbing his rounded belly gently.

"Slow down your breathing," the brown-eyed man said calmly, sending a flicker of his reiatsu into the area and invoking a small amount of hypnosis to ease the noble's anxiety, "We did this before, ne?"

"Yes, and I almost died, if you will remember," Byakuya said nervously, shivering as his glowing belly flickered and the muscles in his abdomen contracted uncomfortably.

"But you are safe and warm in our bedroom, and Unohana taicho will be here soon to help you. You are not injured and lying in a ditch with the night rain pouring down on you."

"Ah...y-you are right, of course," Byakuya panted, relaxing slightly as the hypnosis took effect, "Things are very different this time."

His fingers laced together with Aizen's where they gently caressed his distended belly.

"We are safe and comfortable, in our own home, and there are no threats to our well being anymore."

"That is right, my love. Now, focus on the baby's reiatsu. It seems to be emerging already. I think you might be right that this little one does not feel patient enough to wait for Unohana taicho to arrive."

"Th-thankfully, you have s-some experience with this."

"Yes," Aizen agreed, curving his reiatsu around the reiatsu as it continued to flicker and push its way upward, "Come now. I have you."

Byakuya's dark eyes widened as the reiatsu emerged, seeming to float on Aizen's hands as he laid the glowing cluster on Byakuya's chest and the two cradled it with loving hands, watching as it slowly resolved into the body of a small shinigami infant.

"A boy!" Byakuya whispered proudly, and Sousuke, look at his eyes!"

Aizen looked more closely and frowned.

"Those are..."

"Blue-violet. Exactly like my father's!" Byakuya announced proudly, tears coming to his eyes, "He is...amazing, Sousuke!"

"Yes, he is," Aizen agreed, touching the little boy's face with his fingertips and listening to his hearty, cry.

"Ah, my apologies, Unohana taicho," Byakuya chuckled as the fourth division taicho came through the doorway, "It seems our little one was a bit impetuous."

"Really, one coming from the two of you? How very..._expected_, ne?"

"We are sorry to have troubled you," Aizen apologized, lifting the baby boy into his arms and wrapping him in a baby blanket.

"Nonsense," Unohana replied, accepting the little bundle and laying him down on the bed, "I will still need to check to make sure that this one is healthy."

"That is good news," Aizen said, handing the boy to Torio, while Akio stood in the doorway, holding Amaya.

"You see," Torio said to the baby girl, "This is your little brother. This is the baby that was in Byakuya-sama."

"Bee! Bee!" shouted Amaya, excitedly.

"Baby," Byakuya said, smiling.

"Bee-bee!" the girl repeated, giggling.

The fourth division taicho paused, frowning, in the midst of her exam and looked up at Byakuya questioningly.

"What is it?" the clan leader asked, his heart quickening, "Unohana taicho…"

"Have you noticed anything strange about the feel of the baby's reiatsu over the past few days?" Unohana asked, looking back down at the squirming infant, "Has anything happened to you that could affect him?"

"No," Byakuya answered firmly, "There has been nothing at unusual."

"You are sure of this?"

"We both are," Sousuke affirmed, "Retsu, what is wrong?"

"See for yourself," the healer suggested, "His spirit centers are healthy and normal, but…there is an abnormality of his spirit core. He will need immediate surgery to correct this, or he will deteriorate swiftly."

"Fine," Byakuya said stridently, "then take him."

"You have our permission to perform the surgery immediately," Sousuke added.

The lady healer nodded, but her eyes betrayed a deeper worry.

"Very well," she replied solemnly, "but for the surgery to be successful, I will need to harvest some cells and reiatsu from Byakuya's body."

"That is fine. Go ahead," Byakuya answered readily.

"Kuchiki taicho," Unohana said sadly, "Some of what I must remove are cells from around up to two of your spirit centers. As these centers control the flow of your reiatsu when you use your powers, there is a risk involved in harvesting the cells. It will cause temporary swelling, and you will not be able to use your powers until the swelling goes down. There is also the risk that the procedure could cause permanent damage to you."

"What kind of damage?" Sousuke asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Fortunately, it would not be fatal, but it is possible that Byakuya could lose his greater powers, or that he could lose his powers altogether. Given that, I must ask you, are you certain that you wish to attempt the extraction of the cells, and the surgery?"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya snapped, "This is our child's life!"

"Byakuya," Aizen interjected, "I think that Unohana taicho is trying to make you aware of the challenges that we would face if…"

"I do not care about _what happens if_!" the clan leader said angrily, "She said that I will not die."

"But, you could lose your powers completely."

"I could lose my powers completely at any time," Byakuya argued, "We are never safe. You, of all people, know that. And this is our child's life we are talking about."

"I am not disagreeing with you," Sousuke assured him, "Just remember that your powers are important to maintaining the balance of power in your clan, and that our well-being depends on that balance."

"Are you suggesting that we should allow our son to die because you are worried that some of the council may attempt to…"

"I do not want our son to die," Sousuke said firmly, "I just want you to make the decision in full awareness of the dangers."

"I know the dangers," Byakuya assured him, picking the baby up and handing him to the lady healer, "Unohana taicho, we will accompany you to the fourth division immediately!"

"Thank you, Kuchiki taicho. I promise you that I will do my best to ensure that you and your baby have the best possible outcome."

"I know you will."

"And for as long as you are without your powers," Sousuke added, "I will protect you with mine."

The ones within the room hurried to make their preparations, unaware of the blue-ringed golden eyes that watched them from the gardens.

_Prepare yourself, Sousuke._

_This is just the beginning…of your end._


End file.
